Why do you hate Christmas, Misty?
by citrus luver
Summary: When Christmas time comes around Misty was always been depressed. Why is it? Now after leaving Ash and Brock Misty grows more cold-hearted when one heartache ends another begins. When one fateful Christmas rolls in Misty is granted a chance to make her li
1. the stranger

****

Why do you hate Christmas, Misty?

By Thunder Mouse Pikachu

****

Author's note: It's a parody to A Christmas Carol only Pokemon styled and the ending is a lot more pleasant. This is my first Pokemon fan fiction that I have ever posted online. I normally never post my fics but just this once I will, if you like my writing I'll post my other stories too. 

****

Summary: When Christmas time comes around Misty is always been depressed. Why is it? Now after leaving Ash and Brock Misty grows more cold-hearted when one heartache ends another begins. When one fateful Christmas rolls in Misty is granted a chance to make her life better.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or A Christmas Carol. Only the story line is mine.

****

Chapter 1

May was dead, dead as a doornail. Even now after her passing for so long the case of her death was never revealed. The case was an open and shut case as many had said it to be. Even Office Jenny thought the cause of the young marine biologist's death would be easily solved but how wrong was she. May Oak's death haunt her business partner Misty Oak forever. The young gym leader/ water Pokemon master never forgot her partner/ sister-in-law's death. Even now on the door of Cerulean City gym it still says Gary, Misty and May Oak. The police officers were always curious why Misty cared about her sister-in-law's death more than her own brother Gary did.

As the laughter of young children's voices rang though the streets of Cerulean City no laugher was in the Cerulean Gym. Moans and groans of the sound of hurt Pokemon rang through the cold glass window and doors of the gym. The young children knew to stay away from the gym especially around Christmas when Mrs. Oak was in her terribly bad mood. 

A man dress in black cloak walked through the snowy streets of Cerulean. The sound of children's laughter and song bought the man back cheerful memories of his childhood days. A tinkle of clear teardrops flowed from his eyes. The man quickly raised his cloak sleeve and wiped the salty tear away. The man rounded the corner and found four small children hurled together around a small fire Pokemon. The children were singing Christmas Carol's as one of the old children was holding a collection cup. The man gave a small sigh. 

__

How it bought back memories of his childhood. In the days when he was young and naïve even though he hated to admit it. In the days when he was a Pokemon trainer striving for the title Pokemon Master… The days when he was traveling the countryside making a name of himself. The days when a living on the wood and eating off trainer money was the only way to survive. The days when he traveled with friends and lead a helping hand when another trainer was in need. Now after so long his training days were over. They had long left with his childhood sweetheart… A girl that bought joy and self-courage to him when he was down… a girl with a fiery temper and a heart of gold. Even though they had long parted ways the man still never forgot her. Every year when Christmas would roll in the words of her departure still left him in tears. He never got over the girl even after her marriage so many years ago...

"Mister can you spare a couple of cents?" asked a childish voice.

The man looked down and saw a small child probably ten or eleven. He was covered in rags. A small raw gloved hand was placed on the child's shoulder. A boy with raven black stood at the boy's side. Two other children an older boy and a girl all filthy and covered in dirt. They all had backpacks on their back and around their waists were six old pokeballs. 

__

What had become of this world now? The world is nothing like it uses to be. If only I hadn't… Why did I let it happen? Now trainers on the road had no shelters. Pokemon Centers had long shut down their hotel and restaurant areas. All Pokemon Centers did now a days was heal Pokemon. At least that was still free. 

"Please Mister spare a couple of cents," begged the childish voice.

The man gave a small nod and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a whole yen dropped it into the tin cup. 

The boy looked into the cup and beamed. "Oh thank you Sir."

"You traveling for the Pokemon league?" asked the man.

"My friend is," said the boy motioning to the raven black hair boy. The man reverted his graze to the child and took a closer look. The flame of the fire Pokemon casted a glow to the boy. The man gave grasped in horror. The child was on crutches. His face was beaten up and traces of dried blood was still covered his face. 

"It's okay Sir really. I'm okay so are my friends. Team Rocket just attacked his real badly. My Pikachu saved us but…" The child gave a moanful cry as he uncovered his jacket revealing a very badly wounded Pikachu. The man grasped.

"Why haven't you taken it to a Pokemon Center?" the man asked curiously.

"I… I can't. Only high-leveled Pokemon trainers can use the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City. It's a rule…" mumbled the boy.

The man gave a nod of understanding.

__

Another law made by the new Pokemon Master. God do I hate that guy…

The man fumbled through his coat pockets and pulled out a small bottle. "Here give this to your Pikachu." The man showed the children a bottle.

"I can't." The boy grasped after reading the label on the bottle, Full heal.

"Why not?" asked the man curiously.

"I… I can't. That a full heal," stammered the boy.

"So?" The man tilted his head in confusion. He turned the bottle around a couple of times and gave a confused look. "I can't tell what's so special about it. Looks like every other full heal."

"Take it Ashura," murmured the young boy.

"I can't Garick. I can't rob this kind man," whispered the raven hair boy.

"But… Ashura Pik needs it," mumbled Garick.

"Yeah, take it kid. Its just a full heal." The man gave a shrug of his shoulder.

"I can't," mumbled Ashura again.

"Why not?"

"Because full heals are expensive. We don't have the money to pay you back." Ashura gave a small blush of embarrassment. 

"That right Sir," whispered a girlish voice.

The man turned around and the sight took his heart away. That girl looked just like his… his childhood lover. All of them reminded him of his childhood selves.

The man turned around and faced Ashura. "You're a Pokemon trainer ain't you Ashura?" asked the man.

The boy gave a simple nod.

"Well I too use to be a Pokemon trainer. Let's say it's a gift," suggested the man.

"Oh I couldn't." Ashura gave a sight shake of his head. The man gave a slight shake of his head.

__

This kid has my personality too. God I never knew I was this headstrong when I was a kid. No wonder M… she thought I was a pain in the back too before. 

"How about I battle you? If you win you get the full heal for your Pikachu?" The man suggested.

"All right," the boy nodded his head. "Mystic hold Pik for me."

"Fine… fine. Always bossing me around." The girl gave a small grumble and walked up to Ashura. The girl took the Pikachu as Ashura pulled out a pokeball.

"Hoothoot go." The boy enlarged his pokeball and threw the ball out. Out popped a beautiful headstrong Hoothoot.

"Huh. All right Noctowl go." The man reached for his belt and pulled out an old worn out pokeball. The man did a fancy pose and threw the pokeball out. A shiny very fit Noctowl flew into the sky. The battle of the two nocturnal Pokemon started up a storm as across the street a man stared on in wonderment. He was warped in a woolen scarf and a netted hat. In his hands was a black bag. His eyes were squinted as he looked on at the battle in wonderment.

__

A Pokemon battle I sure haven't seen one of these in a long time… a very long time at least not one that wasn't virtue. I always loved good honest trainer and Pokemon battles that were more about strength and unity than about battles. Good has it been a long time. The last time I saw a good honest Pokemon battle was before I left him… my best friend a boy that was more like a younger brother than anything else did. I wonder what my old friend is doing right now?

A small beep snapped the man from his thoughts as he reverted his graze at his waterproof watch, eight o'clock. "God damn it," mumbled the man. He gave one last look at the battle. The Noctowl had won and the two were one their second Pokemon a Typhlosion against a Cyndaquil. 

__

Man does that man has powerful Pokemon.

Beep! Beep! "All right! All right!" snapped the man. He gave a small grumble as he took off through the street. He turned through a brunch of aimless alleys reaching his destination before a glassed building. The man glanced up at the large sign, Cerulean Gym. God, even after working here for so long the words still got to him. Never in his life had he ever dreamt of working in Cerulean Gym. The man pushed open the hard doors and entered the gloomy gym. Even on Christmas there was no decoration. No life… no happiness. Ever since May's death the gym was lifeless like this. The man gave a sigh as a cruel voice broke the silence.

"Brock! Where you been? Don't you know when I say eight o'clock I mean eight o'clock," snapped the voice. The man, Brock looked down as his wristwatch and sighed. _It was eight-o-two. God was Misty prickly about keeping on time._

"Sorry Misty but have some heart. Its Christmas." Brock gave heavy sigh. He knew reasoning with Misty about being in the holiday spirit was useless. She had been like this forever. Her heart was like the gym cold and lifeless. Some people had said that Misty was more dead than May was. How much Brock believed in that statement? Never in his years of traveling with her did he think that Misty would turn into what she was like now. She really was like a Gyarados now.

"Christmas. Piss mas. Who cares about Christmas? Christmas is for losers. Bah humbug," snarled Misty.

"God Misty," mumbled Brock.

"I hired you to look after the Pokemon not teach me the meaning of Christmas. The Pokemon are waiting get to work," snapped Misty.

"Yes Misty." Brock gave a stern nod. "Oh Misty?"

"Yeah?" asked Misty angering.

"I… uh…"

"What!" snapped Misty.

"Tomorrow Christmas…"

"I know… I know… Tomorrow's Christmas and you want a day off," Misty stated mocking.

"Yeah," Brock mumbled. "Its only one day in the whole year."

"Fine, fine. You can have the day off. Now get to work," snapped Misty. 

"Thank you." 

"Whatever," Misty snapped.

Brock gave a nod then ran off to the clinic part of the gym. There the workload was put to him as the room was filled with Pokemon that needed treatment.

As closing time in the gym rolled in the doors of the Pokemon Center once again started to jingle. A small young girl with blond hair and a set of sparkling sapphire eyes walked down the hall. She was dressed in a red grown with fur mittens and a mink jacket draped around her shoulders. The girl passed though the clinic and received and merry Christmas from Brock before venturing on. The girl stalked down the cold lifeless walk to where Misty's office was. The young girl gave a heavy sigh before pushing open the office door. The girl gave no notice to the decorations around the room and walked to the end of the room. The girl never got why Misty had her desk facing the windows if she never ever looked out of them. 

The girl tapped the bell on Misty's desk alerting the grumbling woman from her calculations. "What?" snapped Misty. She flashed her head up and gave the girl a cruel stare.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Misty! God bless you!" This beautiful girl was one of Misty's many nieces and nephew. Unlike the rest this girl Rose cared for her aunt very much. 

"Bah!" Misty cried. "Humbug!" 

The girl gave her aunt a quizzically look before retorting her opinion.

"Why you mustn't mean it Aunt Misty. Christmas a humbug?" the girl asked. She gave a look of puzzlement before tilting her head.

"I sure do mean it every word," smacked Misty.

"But why Aunt Misty? Why? Christmas is a time to be merry and lose yourself before the New Year. What good is it to be mean on Christmas?" asked the girl.

"Merry? Bah! What reason do you have to be merry? You leave off your father's wealth. Your father nearly disgraced this gym! My reputation! Gary's reputation and you come barring in being all merry and sort. Bah! Humbug," smacked Misty.

"Can't we forget passed deeds and live on the future. Aunt Misty you are rich is you not? Why can't you be merry and happy like your youth?" asked Rose.

"Bah! Humbug! I was foolish and naïve. If I had continued my life like that who knows where I would end up? Probably on the streets somewhere begging, playing beggar, or living off the wild like in my childhood. Staying in the same clothes for weeks without changing them. Bah! Humbug! That's what you get for being merry again Christmas," snapped Misty.

"That you are wrong my dear aunt. Christmas is a time of relaxation and comfort. It's a time to spend with family and friends. A time of sharing stories of the past year with the ones you love. A time when you spend hours trekking through the Cerulean frost looking for the prefect Christmas tree to put into your living room. A time when on Christmas morning the shrill sound of children's laughter awakes you in the morning to open presents. A time when the tables are filled with love, laughter, and fresh armor of homemade cooking. A time when children beg to go to sleep early to wait for Santa to come and fill your stockings with candy, toys, and your dreams. A time when Pokemon don't battle and spend quality time with you. That's what Christmas is for Aunt Misty.

A sound of congratulation and clapping could be heard from the doorway. The two women averted their grazes to the door and saw a smiling and clapping Brock. "Hail! To that Rose," Brock exclaimed.

"I would suggest you stay out of this Brock or you may just end up where your wife is?" Snapped Misty.

"Yes Misty." Brock gave a nod as he walked into the room.

"The Pokemon treated?" asked Misty eyeing Brock with an evil graze.

"Yes, every one of them in the room." Brock replied as he placed the Pokemon's health records in front of Misty. Misty gave them an evil as she quickly flipped through them. Unsatisfied she threw them on the room. The hundreds sheets of paper scattered all over the floor. 

"Pick them up and alphabetize them," barked Misty.

Brock gave a small grumble indistinctly sounding like bitch.

"What you say?" asked Misty.

"Nothing Mrs. Oak." Brock forced a pitiful smile on his face before stumping down and picking up the papers.

"You may go when you're done," barked Misty before turning to face her niece.

"Aunt Misty, why you so mean to Brock all the time?" questioned Rose. She looked down and saw Brock crawling around the floor picking up the records. Misty gave a hard stare at Brock and broke into laughter.

"It's the purpose of laughter, Rose."

"Making people cringe around is for amusement. Aunt Misty have a heart Its Christmas."

"Bah! Humbug! Who cares about Christmas?" asked Misty indignantly.

"I do Aunt Misty and may people in this world. Can't you be merry just once in the whole year?" asked Rose. "Don't be cross not today of all days.

"What else is there to do Rose? When I live in a world of fools and morons as it is? Merry Christmas! Out upon Merry Christmas! What is Christmas-time to you or anyone Rose. It's a time of paying bills and trying to find an extra dime of two for an afternoon meal. I time when you find yourself a year older, yet not an hour richer. A time of balancing books to find every item in them through a round dozen of months presented dead against you. If I could work my will," snapped Misty. "I would have every idiot who goes about having Merry Christmas on their laps be boiled with their own Pokemon, and buried with a stake of holly through their heart. They should!"

"Aunt Misty," cried Rose with a look of terror on her face.

"Rose," snapped Misty. She stood up and banged her black checkbook on the cherry table. "Keep your foolish idea of Christmas to yourself and leave me keep mine."

"Keep it?" asked Rose rhetorically. "But Aunt Misty you don't keep it."

"So let it be," snapped Misty.

"Aunt Misty. I so wish you would change your mind please dine with us on Christmas," begged Rose. 

"Rose," snapped Misty.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Misty. May god have mercy on your soul." Rose gave a small cry before she tore out the room. Before leaving she gave one last look at her aunt who went back to her booking. The girl gave a small shake of her head, bid Brock a merry Christmas then left the gym.

"Foolish girl just like her mother," mumbled Misty. She strips through the book as Brock gave a heavy sigh as he finished collecting the papers.

"All done Misty." Brock got up and placed the pile of papers on Misty desk. Misty gave them a hard look and flipped though them. She gave a small huff before siding them into a drawer. Brock gave a heavy sigh as Misty flashed her head up.

"What was that for?" she snapped.

"No…nothing," stumbled Brock. 

"Sure didn't sound like nothing. You think I work you too hard?" snapped Misty.

"N…no."

"Good cause you know I can have someone replace you as quick as it this right?" Misty gave a small smack of her fingers.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same sound line. Now clean up your desk then you may leave."

Brock gave a quick frighten nod before turning around. While a few blocks away the man in the black cloak hiked keep on with his trek. Even though a whole day had gone and passed the man seemed like he was in no hurry. He whistled a friendly tone as he turned the corner. In one hand the man flipped a small coin. The over he waved his hands at the passing crowds. He stopped now and then slipping a yen or two in a beggar's tin cup. As he winded though a busy street he stopped his whistling and reached for his stopwatch like thing around his neck. The machine looked like an old fashion pokegear that trainers a long time a go got. The man fingered with it for a few minutes for being satisfied. He gave a small sigh as he looked around.

"Where are they? They promised to meet me here after sundown. I guess I should play her a visit then come back." The man placed the pokegear back into his jacket and left the street. He walked down the street till he hit the Pokemon gym.

__

God this place looks horrible. The last time I was here is was full of life now it's nearly dead looking. I wonder if it's under new management or something.

The man looked up at the dome shaped gym. Just like it was so many years ago the Dewgong was still the gym's mascot yet two more Pokemon were placed by the Dewgong. The man squinted his eyes as he tried to identify the remaining two Pokemon.

"A Togepi and an Umbreon. How predictable? Misty and Gary's prime Pokemon." The man gave a small chuckle as he pushed open the glass door. The man looked around as if walking for someone.

__

What happened? God, I never knew when Misty and Gary take over the Cerulean Gym they kicked out the Sensational Sisters. I thought Misty had learned to forgive and forget her past deeds to her sisters. 

The man a sigh as he walked into the stone cold pathway. The gym was lined with granite as the walls were made of hundred percent glass. The man grazed at the water Pokemon that swam by as he admired the scene. 

Down many hallways the man finally reached his destination a glass door. The names upon the door nearly broke the man down. Office of official water Pokemon master and co-gym leader of Cerulean and Viridian gyms Misty Oak, Marine biologist May Oak, and official Pokemon Master and co-gym leader of Viridian and Cerulean gyms Gary Oak. The man traced over Misty's name on time before he pulled his head back. The man gave a wheezing breath before knocking on the door. Sound of a sharp snap from the other side got movement from the other side. The glass door opened revealing a squinty eyed late thirties man. The man in the cloak gave a soft grasp.

__

Dear God what happened to Brock.

While within the office Misty gave a small sigh as she watched Brock welcome another joyful merry Christmas fool into her officer. She watched as Brock gave a small smile at the man and gave him a few words before leaving the office. 

The man did as he was told and raised his hood then walked into the door. The sight stunned him as he looked around the room. It was covered with bookshelves and photos, pictures, and awards. The man hiked through the rows and rows of books before reaching a gorgeous woman in his eyes. There sat a woman with fiery red hair, aquamarine eyes and smooth pale skin.

__

She's just as I remembered. God is she beautiful. 

The man gave a sly smile as he walked up to Misty.

"What you want?" barked Misty. She gave a heavy sigh as she slammed her books shut. The man gave her a blank look before pulling out a small package with a fancy bow on top and held it in his hands.

"Do I have the pleasure of speaking to Misty or May?" asked the man.

"May Oak been dead for five years now surely you now that." Misty gave a strong determined bark at the man.

__

Dear god May's dead. I didn't know it was that bad. God I should have went.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that her name was on the door." 

"Yes, she was a wonderful partner and sister." Misty gave a small nod then looked up at the man.

"She was your sister?" asked the man with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Actually sister-in-law."

"Man am I impressed. I didn't know many people who get along with their in-laws. You think of her often?"

"Beg your pardon?" asked Misty giving the man a puzzled look.

"You think of the dead often?" asked the man repeating his statement.

"I say you have no right to ask such a question. Now what do you want money, a battle, what?" Misty gave a hard snap.

__

God she's changed.

"Uh…" started the man.

"Well if its money you want them am sorry. I don't support Pokemon trainers or their welfare. It should be their parents who pay for their journey not strangers. I for one think that people who have no money shouldn't send their children on Pokemon journeys. If they can't pay for why bother sending them away. All that it becomes is young minors begging on the street and ruining rich children who are trainer's reputation. Gym leaders have to waste more time with the poor when it should really be the rich who should get all the fame. It's a disgrace to the name Pokemon trainers everywhere. Bah!" Snapped Misty banging her hand on her desk.

"No… its not that," mumbled the man again.

"Then what? You want money for the poor houses. Damn you! Damn you! Why should anyone make them poor house better? Then the more people shall want to stop working and living while the ones who work day and night support lazy bums. God damn you! Coming in here on Christmas asking for spare change. I run a gym not a bank. If you want money go to a bank," snapped Misty.

"No… its not that either though I totally disagree with your opinion on that, Misty. Many people don't want to go to the poor houses they would rather die."

"Then death to them. God forbid! Let them die. It'll decrease the surplus population."

"You really think death is the way Misty? Its Christmas can't you have a heart?" asked the man begging.

"Christmas what's Christmas got to do with anything? It's just a day where people make up some plank to get an extra meal and get gifts. Christmas is just a normal day like all the other 364 days in a year. Why should I show a heart at Christmas?" Misty retorted.

"I guess it's a day to spend with the loves you love Misty. It's really not about giving present or anything like that. Some people just need an extra boast to show their loved ones that they care. Christmas isn't about giving presents, singing Christmas carols, or decorating trees," the man sighed.

"Then what's Christmas about?" asked Misty. She gave a small crock of her head.

"That's for you to find out Misty." The man gave a small loop sided smile. He grabbed Misty's small delicate hands and cupped them together. The man stared her with his sparkling eyes.

"Why do you hate Christmas Misty?" asked the man.

"What?" asked Misty not getting the sentence.

"Nothing. Merry Christmas Misty! May god bless you." The man stated as he backed away and turned around. He gave his cloak a fluff then disappeared behind the bookshelves. Misty stood there for a couple of seconds stunned in amazement. She immediately broke out of it when the bang of her door was heard.

__

I got to follow that guy. 

Misty quickly turned out the lights and ran out the door after the man. She locked up her gym door and turned the sign to say close. Grabbing her coat, scarf, mittens, and hat she stuffed them on then unchained her motorcycle from the bike rack and speed off after the man.

While a few miles away the man in the cloak was running down the alleys. His heart pumped faster and faster as he skid down the street. Often on and off checking the pokegear around his neck. The huff and puff of his breathing could be heard as he rounded a street and ended up by an alley. The man wiped the sweat off his forehead then stood still. He looked this way and that as if waiting for someone. While back in the alley Misty had packed her motorcycle by the wall and was spying on the man. She kept to the walls to keep from being seen. Not knowing what she would fine Misty stayed still. Just as she predicted within another alley a large shadow gather appeared. The man turned around and gave a small smile.

"Pika." A small chirp could be held. The sound startled Misty as she saw the shadow belong to four Pokemon each carrying many packages.

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Meganium, Mr. Mime. What took you so long?" asked the man running up to the Pokemon. 

"You're the one late," snapped the Pikachu.

"Hey, I got here hours ago and you won't here. So I went to take care of a little business. Its you guys who are late," retorted the man.

"You mad at us?" asked the Meganium sweetly. The leaf Pokemon dropped the packages that were in her vine whip and ran to nudge the man.

"No, how can I be mad at you guys." The man gave a heavy sigh before rubbing all the Pokemon.

"You guys got everything?" asked the man.

"Cha." Pikachu and the others nodded.

"Good." The man gave a nod as he dug into the bag the Meganium was holding. The man gave a small smile as he pulled out a gigantic tin box. He quickly tore off the plastic foil and ditched it into a nearby trash can. He wiped the out off of the still falling snow and unlatched the lid. Inside the box revealed a set of over two hundred bars of candy.

The Pokemon chirped in contentment as the man pulled out a layer. He broke the plastic wrap off of it and broke the one huge piece up into over hundred smaller pieces. He pulled out slices and handed them one each to each of the Pokemon. The Pokemon quickly devoured them as the man himself bit into one of the pieces he held in his hands.

"Can I have more?" asked the Meganium lifting its flower petal neck up and stared at the ma with its crystal eyes. "Yeah when we get home Meganium. I got to save some for the other Pokemon. How about we go home?" The Pokemon lift their head up and gave their sound of agreement as the man pulled out four pokeballs. The Pokemon except the Pikachu dropped their bags as the man recalled them back into their balls. He placed the balls back around his belt then enlarged his last pokeball. He did a fancy pose then threw the pokeball out. A gigantic flash of red light appeared before the man as it reshaped into an above normal Charizard. The beast opened its wings and wings them a couple of times then bent down obediently. Misty gave a small grasp in horror as she watched the scene with terror.

"Ready to go home?" asked the man petting the beast. The Charizard gave a nod as the man handed the lizard the last piece of candy. The flying lizard opened its huge mouth as the man popped it into its mouth. The Charizard gave a small cha of pleasure as the man handed the beast four bags, which it gladly took. The man then climbed on with one more bags followed by Pikachu took the last two and hopped on in front of its trainer. The Charizard gave a huge flap of its wings and sorrowed high into the sky. Misty stared at the man upon his flying lizard till it disappeared into the light of the full moon.

__

God who the hell does he think he is? Coming here and lecturing me about Christmas. Bah! Humbug! But God are his Pokemon big. But he's also a big fat cheater using box full of rare candies on his Pokemon. God only Elite leaders like Gary and I are allowed rare candies to boost our Pokemon power. I should definitely report him if I knew his name.

Misty gave a small sigh as she hiked out of the alley and back onto the main road. The snow was pouring down in buckets as she pulled out a pokeball from her belt. The ball wasn't like normal regular balls this one was black and had faint traces of shiny yellow on it. This was one of Kurt's famous acorn pokeballs. Over the years, new kinds of acorn were discovered and Kurt learned to master them all into pokeballs. Where and how did Kurt discover them at, was all a secret. Misty would ask where he found them and each time his reply would be 'sorry, a artist couldn't reveal its secrets to anyone.' This pokeball is called a dark ball and is made from a special kind of acorn that only grows and blooms at night. Dark balls specialize is capturing dark or nocturnal Pokemon.

Misty threw her Dark ball out and out appeared a beautiful Umbreon. This was actually the child of Gary's. For her wedding present Gary had gave Misty a egg containing an Eevee since Gary knew one of the few Pokemon that wasn't a water type that Misty always dreamt of having was an Umbreon.

"Umbreon moonlight," commanded Misty.

"Umb." The Umbreon started to hum softly as the yellow rings around its ears and four paws started to glow. The Umbreon walked next to its mistress as Misty lead the way home. As she pasted many building she gave a same sneer as she pushed her motorcycle along.

As Misty walked down the streets of Cerulean in another part of Cerulean Brock too was making his trek home. Brock made a small stop at a small bakery where the warmth of the fresh smelled aroma blended into his nostrils. Brock made a sigh of happiness as he heard a faint laughter by his side. Brock bent down and was immediately wrapped into a warm embrace of a small child. The child was on crutches and deadly skinny.

"You had fun Ashton?" asked Brock to the boy.

"Oh yes Papa. I had the best of time here. Mr. Witcher even gave me a loaf of bread for my hard work." The boy yelped at has he tried saying everything at once to his father.

"That's good my little Ashy. Guess what?" asked Brock. He gave a small smile as he placed his son on his shoulders.

"What?" The boy asked eagerly.

"Misty gave me a day off tomorrow. We can spend the whole Christmas together. Won't that be nice Ashy?" asked Brock.

"Oh yes. God is nice." The young boy beamed as his father pushed open the door out of the bakery.

The two chattered on and on as they walked down the cold streets of Cerulean. As the two got closer to their small house in the poor district the sound of children's laughter could be heard. A warm blaze of one of the houses smelled of chocolate pudding. Within that house was where the Harrison's lived. The laughter of young children could be heard as they busily sat the table.

"Father will be home soon," exclaimed a boyish voice.

"Yes Zane, so set the silverware," snapped a girl's voice. She sneaked behind of her brother and grabbed the dishes from him and replaced them with silverware.

"Hey no fair Jas." Zane gave a small grumble as he placed the spoon, knife, and fork in front of each plate that Jasmine sat.

"So?" Jasmine asked playfully as she gave her brother a you-better-watch-it look. Jasmine grasped the last plate and bowl for a second before she placed it on the table. The Harrison's don't using use such fair eating utensils. Only on special meals like Christmas, Thanksgiving, or birthdays are the special plates taken out.

"Err." Zane gave a small grumble as he gave his sister a no fair look. "Where's Mother?" asked the boy.

"Outside with Wilamina. Mother's working Vulpix and Ninetails over time. She wants the chocolate pudding to turn out right." 

Zane quickly looked up and stared at Jasmine with you-pulling-my-leg look. "No way. I though Wilamina won't be back for Christmas time," exclaimed the boy.

"Nope. She got here after Father left and you and Ashy were still sleeping. It's suppose to be a surprise for Father."

"So no telling," cut in a beautiful woman voice. Zane turned his head quickly and saw his mother and his older twin sister by only five minutes Wilamina standing here. She held her beautiful smile as her long blond hair was tied back in a ribbon. She was wearing a Christmas gown.

"Mina," exclaimed Zane calling his sister by her pet name. Wilamina quickly sat down the basket in her hands and ran up to Zane. The two quickly exchanged friendly greetings. As the two twins chattered about their lives Jasmine back up and looked out the window. The wind was getting stronger as it howled through the blizzard storm. A faint haggard figure was appearing down the walk as Jasmine recognized the figure immediately. She snapped around to report the news.

"Hurry Father's home with Ashy. Get into your hiding place Mina," exclaimed Jasmine. Mina gave her sister a quick nod before running into a closet and hid. Just as the door closed the front door opened revealing a cold man, a small child on his shoulders, and a small Raichu by their side using flash.

"That's enough Raichu," the man said.

"Rai." The Raichu gave a small nod as it stopped flash.

"Father," cried Zane and Jasmine running to hug their parent. After a quick change of greetings the children helped Ashy to his stool by the fireplace. The siblings helped their younger brother undress and get warm by the fire.

"How was your day Brocky?" asked Mrs. Harrison.

"Just great Suzie, and I even get tomorrow off to spend Christmas with you and the kids," exclaimed Brock giving his wife a kiss.

"That's just great," exclaimed Suzie.

"Yes, and the weather is just wonderful for Christmas. Just year is definitely a white Christmas. Almost everything is prefect."

"Oh everything is prefect Father. We got a surprise for you too," exclaimed Jasmine piping up.

"What's that?" asked Brock. He turned around to face his three children. The closet door opened revealing Wilamina as she gave a small giggle and ran to her father's side and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" giggled the girl.

"Wilamina?" exclaimed Brock turning around.

"Yes, Father," exclaimed Wilamina giving the man a hug.

"This is going to be great Christmas," exclaimed Zane excitedly.

"Here ye." The family gave a huge cheer as the laugher rang throughout the one story house. 


	2. the warning

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. Well this is the second chapter.

****

Chapter 2

Miles away in another part of Cerulean in the rich section of Cerulean Misty Oak was trekking through the snow with her Umbreon. 

"Bah! Humbug what a horrible day! White Christmas! Bah!" grumbled Misty. She turned the corner and reached her mansion. She quickly pushed in the code to unlock the front gates. The metal steel craved door opened with a bang as she pulled out Umbreon's pokeball and recalled the dark type. She replaced the ball and walked into the Oak/ Waterflower estate. She admired her land a bit before going to the front door. There on the cherry door was a lovely Arcanine doorknocker. Misty quickly pulled out a string of keys from her pocket and reached to open the door.

As the key touched the locker she grasped at the sight the knocked turned into. A ghostly shape of abnormal figure appeared in place of the Arcanine. Misty gave a quick grasp before sticking the key into the hole and opened the door. Misty once again glanced at the doorknocker and found the figure gone.

__

God, I must be losing it.

She walked into her cold dark house and threw the keys on her kitchen table. She opened her fringe and pulled out a plastic bowl filled with leftover soup. On the days and nights when Gary wasn't home she refused to cook for herself and ate the leftovers. She grabbed a spoon from the cabinet then found a loaf of bread in the pantry. She grabbed her food and turned off her lights to eat up in her room. Taking the grand stairway she found her way into the master bedroom. There a table and a comfy chair was placed for her eating needs. Misty pulled out a different pokeball this one was a red and orange acorn pokeball. This one was called a flame ball, which specialized in catching fire types. The red light mesmerized into a cute baby Magby. On their honeymoon Gary had taken Misty to Cinnabar. Unlike the last time she went to Cinnabar Island with Ash they didn't stave or get tired at all. The moment they got to Cinnabar Gary showed her to a five star hotel with a pool and everything a girl could dream of. Later when Gary took her to see Blaine he had ever so kindly given her an egg for a late wedding present. The egg hatched and out popped a cute Magby.

"Magby, light the fireplace," commanded Misty.

"Mag." Magby gave a great by blow of fire, which illuminated the small fireplace. Misty gave the fire Pokemon a small nod before recalling it into its ball. Misty picked up the bowl from her table and sat down at the rocking chair before the fireplace. She immediately dug into her supper as she admired the handy work done on the fireplace. This house used to belong to her parents. When they passed away Misty and her sisters stayed later Lily got it, but before she passed away in her will she gave it to Misty and Gary. 

Misty gave a small sigh as she remembered the fond childhood memories she had in this house. The fireplace was a special memory a long time ago her father had craved the fireplace for a mother long before she or her sisters were born. Engraved on the fireplace was ever Pokemon playing or flocking in their nature habitat.

Misty looked away as she spooned another spoonful of soup into her mouth. Just as the spoon reached her mouth and she swallowed it out a loud moaning sound could be heard from downstairs. Misty quickly dropped the bowl on the container and pulled the iron stick down of a drawer from the fireplace. Why an iron stick was in their bedroom Misty never got but right this moment she was glad of it. 

Misty stood up and faced the door. She crepe closer could hear the faint trace of iron kicking the ground.

__

God I wish Gary was here.

Misty gave a deep breath was the moaning and banging sound grew louder and louder by the moment.

"Who's there? I'm warning you I'm armed," shouted Misty.

The moaning sound grew louder as her rattled harder as a strong gust of wind blew through the door. The force blew Misty back and she landed with a bang on her behind. A whirl of sand blew at her face as she quickly ran her shirtsleeve over her mouth. The wind dead down and Misty opened up. She blinked a couple of times to regain her eyesight back. 

"Ahh!" Misty shrieked as she saw the figure before her. There stood a transparent figure with a long string behind it.

"Who… who are you?" asked Misty trembling in fear.

"Ask who I was," bellowed the figure. 

"All right, who were you?" asked Misty as she quickly got up and skidded behind her chair.

"In life I was your partner and sister-in-law May Oak," bellowed the figure.

"Ahh!" screamed Misty. She held a petrified look on her face. "You can't be May. May is dead. May died five years ago tonight."

"I am May, Misty. Tonight I have been given a chance to save you, Misty. Misty you gave me fate," moaned May.

"No. You can't be May," shirked Misty.

"I am Misty. And I can prove it. A long time ago we discovered a brand you water Pokemon. I wanted to name it Silver but you wanted to name it Star. We decided to use both. We flipped a coin to see whose would go first. You won the coin toss but you allowed Silver as the first part thus the Pokemon SilverStar came to be. You were so kind then Misty. What happened?" asked the ghostly May.

"You… you are May but how? There isn't such a thing as ghosts?" murmured Misty.

"I am what I am Misty. Tonight isn't about me Misty. It's about you. I have come here to save you Misty. Save you from my fate."

"Your fate May? You died of sickness," commented Misty.

"Who told you that!" snapped May suddenly.

"Your brother, my husband … Gary," mumbled Misty.

"I didn't die of sickness Misty." May shook her ghostly head sadly. "I die because I knew too much Misty."

"How can you die of knowing too much?" asked Misty.

"You see this long chain?" asked May. She bent down and pulled up the chain that warped behind her. "This chain is all my regrets Misty Oak. I dead not telling anybody anything. These are all the things I wanted to say but couldn't."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Misty.

"Everything Misty. I dead not out of guilt, but of not helping you. I saw Gary tear you about. I watched Gary remove you of you love, hope, passion. I watched you become a heartless, money crazy, hater of Christmas. Even today the day when your suppose to be with the ones you love you're not with them."

"Nonsense, Gary did none of that. I have always hated Christmas," shouted Misty.

"You know that is not true Misty. You know that you have always cared for Christmas. A day of being with family, friends, and your loved ones, you once knew the meaning of Christmas. You even once saved Christmas did you not? You found your true love on Christmas your first and last love," shouted May.

"Yes and that was Gary," cried Misty.

May looked down sadly and shook her ghostly head. "Oh Misty," she moaned. "Look at this."

Misty looked up and saw May looking down at something.

"I have always loved my brother you know that right?" asked May.

"Course."

"Well my love blinded me from seeing the true Gary. When we were little he admired me because I was older. Little did he know I admired him much more. Gary soon found my weakness and tormented me with it, but I just looked it over. I didn't go on a Pokemon journey but instead Grandpa sent me to Pokemon tech earning my degree as a marine biologist. Gary did go on a Pokemon journey doing wonders with his ego. After his lost in the Pokemon League, I thought my brother had changed, but he didn't. Sure he acted like it, but it was worse. You fell for my brother's good luck charms. When you get the chance ask someone about his childhood."

"May you must be joking. Gary was an angel when he little." Misty gave a small laugh.

"Do I look like I'm joking right now? Gary killed me Misty. He covered the whole thing up. He knew that sooner or later I would confront you. You ever wondered how Gary became Pokemon Master?" asked May. She stared deeply into Misty's eyes.

"No, he's a great trainer."

"Wrong. He broke Ash's spirit that day. That's how he won. Ash is a mess now. He disappeared after his defeat, but even now I know Ash may have lost everything, but he didn't lose the one thing that matters the most. You know what that is Misty?" asked May.

"Easy Pokemon battles and Pokemon." Misty shrugged her shoulders.

"Wrong! Pokemon battles don't matter that him anymore Misty. His Pokemon are like his family now. What matters most to him now is love he still has his heart. A softness to help trainers that are in need. A yen here a yen there Ash gives them to trainers. Gary may have broken his spirit that day, but his pure of heart is still with him. You were like that once too Misty don't you remember?" asked May.

"Bah! Love is for losers. Money and power is what helps you survive these days. All love does now a day all it gives you is a one way ticket to being homeless. You knew that too May. That's why you calculated, worked, and saved. We were rich and even now I have kept out business going."

"I was wrong in my days. If I could have just one day back on this earth, I would spend it with the people I loved. I would forget all about business and live like I did when I was younger."

"Bah! You're dead May. Of course you would say that, but me am I not dead. I have a whole life ahead of me. I need money May. I can't love. Love always losses at the end. Look at Team Rocket now. Team Rocket doesn't love and they are almost as powerful as the Elite Four is. Gary has a hard time even controlling them. When we were younger, they were a brunch of weeps. Now look at them. They are successful, and people actually fear them. That's what being stone hearted gets you."

"Whatever Misty." May gave a shook of her head. "I may not have a change to live again, but you do Misty. Tonight as a Christmas present from me to you. Three ghosts will visit you. They will each show you a part of your life and at the end you shall be able to choose your destiny, but think carefully of your path for you only get one chance. Don't think of it money wise or anything else. Think of it from your heart. Let your heart be your guide. The first ghost will visit you when the grandfather clock strikes midnight." 

"What!"

"Choose with your heart Misty." The glass window from her bedroom flew open as May floated over. Misty timidly followed her as she looked at the window. The scene horrified her as she looked down. There wasn't the normal everyday scene she was used to seeing. The streets were foggy as she stared out at the ghostly shapes and figures much like May floating around the skies.

"What are they?" asked Misty.

May turned around and gave Misty a sigh. She hollow eyes looked sad as she spoke. "They are all like me Misty. They all have a doubt in there live. Through all of eternity they shall walk the earth as haunted lost spirits till their soul have calmed. After tonight I shall no longer walk this earth. I shall once again see the heaven before me where angels roam the skies. I was given the chance to help you change. I believe in you Misty. You are one of the few people in my lifetime I believed in. You helped me a long time ago now it is my turn to help you. Listen and watch what the three ghosts have to show you. May god be with you as your heart too. Good bye Misty." May cried as she flew out the window and disappeared into the clouds. A strong gust of wind passed by Misty rattling the windows. Misty quickly covered her eyes as the small sandstorm passed. When the winds dead down Misty looked down again and saw the fog and ghostly figures had all vanished. The normal streets of Cerulean once again lit up in lights. 

Misty turned her head to the town clock. She gleamed at it and saw that it read eleven. Just below was the giant Christmas tree that the town council cut down for Christmas. Every family was supposed to donate one item to decorate the tree with each year. As the years piled up as did the height and glamour of the Christmas tree.

Misty sighed an unhappy grumble as she looked out the window. "Bah! Stupid tree." Misty looked down as if trying to spot a ghostly figure but none was present. All she saw were tired, hungry trainers wondering the streets. She knew that it was a gym leader's duty to leave their Pokemon gym open for passing trainers, but because Gary was the Pokemon Master Misty didn't have to obey those rules. She knew that a long time ago Pokemon Centers hosted trainers but now…. now the world was totally different.

__

Could seeing May have been all a dream? Did I really see her that moment? What did she mean when she said Gary killed her? Gary's not a criminal.

"Bah! Humbug. I must be losing it. I love Gary! He would never kill his own sister." Misty shook her head as she latched the glass window closed. She turned around and saw her after empty soup on her table. Misty's stomach did a small flip-flop. Misty made a small groan as she picked the bowl up. She scooped a spoonful of the Jell-O like soup up before tossing the soup back into the bowl.

"Gross. Yeah that's it. It must have been the soup, probably a piece of uncooked noodle or something. Anything can upset my stomach these days." Misty placed the bowl back on the table and pulled out her Flame ball. Her Magby immediately appeared before her.

"Flame thrower," shouted Misty.

"Mag." The fire Pokemon cried before blowing a mouthful of fire into the fireplace. Misty gave an approving nod before recalling the baby Pokemon. Feeling the room warm up at once Misty once again felt relaxed again. She pulled off her outside garment and stood naked in the bedroom with only a bra and underwear on. Even now after being married to Gary for ten years she still had a feeling of embarrassment and uneasiness everything she stood without clothes on in her own bedroom. Misty gave a slight shrivel from the cold Cerulean weather. She had forgotten how cold it gets this time of year. For Misty every year when Christmas a rises her heart would freeze up once ago. It froze harder then the outside lake of Cerulean City. Even at nights she would whimper and cry but never did she allow her true feelings to a rise. The tears would overcome her more than the waves off of the old lighthouse where Misty would stand for hours by the pier. She would look, wait for someone to bring her back. Every year when the last summer party on the beach and when fall officially comes Misty would grow silent. Every year when the bonfire by the lighthouse grew without mercy her heart would explode. She watched the young children laugh and giggle at the end of summer festivals. Sometimes she and Gary would travel all the way to Maiden's Peak for the end of summer festivals. Every year when Gary was full of alcohol and dancing with his loyal fans, Misty would slip away. Away from all the dancing, beating of the steady drums, laughter of the festivals, and even the kimonos. Without knowing why every time she would go up to the stone cast maiden over looking the peak for her long lost love. She would go alone with her hair down wearing a small T-shirt and short jeans. She would climb all the way up to shrine and just look at the maiden whose heart would always be with her true love.

Misty would always bring a string of garlic or a cross. She would lie them by the statue and lean on it. At times before the sun rose Misty would copy the maiden's features and stare out at the sea. Her eyes would change from their sapphire colors to sparkling glow of aquamarine. Her skin would change into a pretty shade of pale and her hair would glow golden as the sun that rose before her. As the sun escapes the far away mountains the waves would reach their highest potential and spray a beautiful blast up at Misty. 

For weeks after the festivals her dreams would be at peace. She would dream that finally upon a beautiful beach that was sparkling in blue her heart would come to peace. She dreamt of a scene where winter had come. Beautiful white snow fell before her. She would be standing by the beach watching as the winter sun set. Her eyes would be far away in thought, as a light touch would run though her shoulders. She would turn around and instantly be captured. Her face would smile just before she sees the person's face she would wake up. For years the dream haunted her and even left her puzzled as she imaged whom that person was. Every year around wintertime she would stand up the ocean for hours waiting for that person. Years had past and still she dreamt of that dream.

Misty gave a small shrivel as she took her bra off and quickly pulled on her nightgown. She placed the clothes on the chair and climbed swiftly into bed. She fluffed her pillows up a bit and did the same with the one next to her. Misty pulled the covers over her and snuggled into her comfy king sized bed. Misty gave a sigh as she turned around and saw the space next to her empty. 

__

Oh well? I get the whole bed to myself. I wonder if them ghosts are coming or not? 

Misty gave a small giggle as she fell into deep slumber.

Time spun faster and faster as the old clock in central Cerulean chimed twelve times. The last stroke awoke Misty from her slumber.

"What? What? Is it?" asked Misty. She popped out of bed and looked over at her clock, midnight.

"Didn't May say the first ghost comes at midnight. Guess it's late."

"I'm not late Misty," barked a beautiful voice.

"Waa!" Cried Misty as she turned around. There standing before her was the beautiful figure of orange-red hair and eyes of sapphire. The ghostly figure was dressed in a dress of white as she looked at Misty with a sad look upon her face.

"Do… do I know you?" asked Misty.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"No? No! You can't be," cried Misty.

"I can't be what?" asked the ghost.

A/N: What do you think so far? Think I should have spent more time on it? The next chapter won't be updated for quite some time since I haven't written it yet. It should be longer than this one. I hoping on finishing this near Christmas, so I might not update it for a while.


	3. the friend

****

A/N: Sorry the wait was so long. I had tons of homework and that I started another story. I'm going have to pull back on updating this story and writing each chapter. But not to fear, I'm still going to aim on finishing this on Christmas day or Christmas Eve. Lucky for me I have two months left.

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. 

****

Chapter 3

"Mother," cried Misty.

"Yes Misty Kasumi Waterflower. In life I was your mother but in death and in afterlife I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"You… you can't be here. You can't. You died when I was seven. You can't." Cried Misty tears dripping from her eyes.

"Oh Kasumi." The ghost said stepping forward and enwrapping her arms around Misty.

"Mommy. Why? Why? Did you leave me on Christmas?" Misty cried.

"Misty, tell me why don't you like today?" asked the ghost. She wiped the tear from Misty's eyes.

"Because… because today was the day you left me Mommy. After Daddy's death you promised to be with me forever, but you left. We almost lost the gym today," cried Misty.

"That's not the real reason was it Sumi?" asked the ghost.

"Huh?" asked Misty. She looked up and stared into her mother's eyes.

"I came here not to visit but for another purpose. You lost your heart for Christmas some where in your up bring, and I'm here to recover your lose. Come Misty. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past and for the few hours I have with you I must show you everything."

"Past? What past? You mean long past?" asked Misty.

"Not long past Sumi. Your past on every meaningful Christmas. Come Misty." The ghost extended her hand, and Misty took it. A strong swelling sensation engulfed Misty. She looked down and saw herself glowing with white and floating in the air.

"Ahh! What happened?" cried Misty.

"It's a small trick to be able to travel faster. Come," the ghost said pulling Misty through the closed window.

"Ahh! This must be a dream. This defines all laws of gravity," cried Misty.

"No this is no dream Sumi come. I must show you your past." The ghost waved their hand was a field of white smoke engulfed them. Surprising Misty didn't cough once. The ghost pulled Misty through the smoke appearing in old school courtyard. The ground was covered in inches of snow as small ringing of bells could be heard. Trees of pine covered the courtyard, as they are all covered in snow. A few forgetful Pidgeys shiver in the cold as they give a small chirp.

"Mother where are we?" asked Misty to the ghost.

"I have taken you back into time Sumi. Don't you remember this place?" asked the ghost.

"No."

"Are you sure? Sumi?"

"Wait now I remember. This is the Viridian Institution of Pokemon wasn't it?"

"Yes Sumi. You stayed here for five years." The ghost gave a nod as she led Misty into the courtyard.

"Yeah, I remember now Mom. This is where I became interested in Pokemon training and being the best water Pokemon," said Misty excitedly.

The ghost nodded and beamed. She turned around and saw that Misty wasn't looking at her but at the young children that were boarding the train for home. Misty seemed to be searching for something as scan the platform widely. Her face produced a depressed look at she turned to face the ghost.

"What's the point of showing me this day if I'm in it?" asked Misty. Her voice was full of annoyance as the ghost sighed.

"Show some patience Misty. Come," said the ghost. The ghost lead Misty look the stone cast schoolhouse, which held 150, Pokemon engraved upon it. The ghost pulled the steel door open which caused a confused look upon Misty's voice.

"What?" asked the ghost innocently.

"You can fly, yet you can't go though walls?" asked Misty.

"Course I can, but I'm not sure about you. Now come." Misty sighed as the ghost lead Misty farther and farther into the schoolhouse till the sounds of children's laughter rang though the hallway. The ghost knowing exactly where to go pushed open a door with the number 14A engraved upon it. Misty walked in and grasped in horror at what she saw. There sat a young girl about six with shoulder length orange fiery hair with emerald eyes with a boy about five with messy coffee color hair and amber eyes.

"That's me," whispered Misty. She pointed to the young girl sitting with the boy a few feet from her.

"There's no need to whisper. They can't hear you or see you," said the ghost.

"Who's that boy, Mom?" asked Misty.

"Don't you remember?"

Misty shook her head as she watched the scene in front of her. "This is the best Christmas ever," said the boy happily as he held a small gift in his hands.

"You bet, cause I get to spend it with you," said the childhood Misty.

"But you didn't have to," protested the boy.

"I wanted to, Toshi," said mini Misty.

"Thank you," said the boy smiling.

"Now I remember," said Misty to the ghost. "That boy, he was my only friend here. I was being bullied by some of the older boys, and he saved me. All I remember is that he was living with his dad who got kidnapped or something. He came here cause the orphanage in Viridian was crowded. I stayed with him on Christmas to keep him company. That boy helped me though Dad's death."

Misty turned to look at the scene and the ghost could have sworn she saw Misty do something she hadn't done is such a long time, smile. Misty smiled.

The young Misty giggled at something the boy said as she opened a small package in front of her. The young Misty grasped at what she saw. They in her lap was the most priceless thing anyone had ever given her. A beautiful charm bracelet with all the water Pokemon dangling from the chain. Every charm was either made from diamond, sapphire, ruby, emerald, crystal or opaque. 

"I can't accept something like this Toshi," protested Misty.

"Why?" asked the boy. His face was filled with disappointment, confusion and hurt.

"Because this must have cost you a fortune," grasped Misty.

"So?"

"You can't spend to much on a friend it's not right."

"Why? You aren't a friend to me Misty. I love you, and someday when we're old enough I want to marry to Misty Waterflower," said the boy.

"Don't speak such nonsense Toshi," said Misty. She blushed badly but secretly she wished the same thing.

"Then I'll prove it to you," said the boy with a clever mischievous look upon his face. The boy got up and walked to Misty's side. Being a head shorted than Misty the boy stood on his tiptoes and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheeks.

Mini Misty giggled as she turned to face the young boy in front of her. "You're right Toshi. We do make a good couple. I'll marry you," giggled Misty. 

"Oh my god was I foolish back then," said Misty to her mother. "I knew nothing. I was so stupid back then promising a kid to marry him when I got older."

The ghost sighed at her daughter's remark. "I always thought it was such a cute gesture too. You did have it bad for that boy."

"Did Mother. That's the key word. I grew out of that foolish puppy love years ago," said Misty was a voice of disgust.

"Oh Sumi. Come. I'll show you another Christmas," said the ghost. Misty closed her eyes waiting to be lifted off the ground only this time it didn't happen. To her surprise she smelled the scent of freshly baked cookies and very strong perfume. Misty immediately opened her eyes to find the source of the scent only to freak that the reddish pink smoke in front of her. Misty quickly turned to find the ghost of her mother not there. When she turned around again, she throat ran dry as her eyes bungled out as big as pancakes. There in front of her was the school house scene again only it was different. There standing to her side was her mother smiling.

'We didn't go anywhere," snapped Misty in disappointment.

"Yes, we did Sumi. Watch," said the ghost plainly.

Misty shrugged her shoulders and looked forward. Once again she saw herself and the young boy that she had stated she would marry.

"Mother, who is that boy?" asked Misty again.

"Someone you forgot and of no importance to your life anymore," said the ghost. Misty feeling satisfied with the answer said no more as she watched the scene. Misty had noticed at her mother spoke the truth. Time had gone by. She was older in this scene as was her childhood friend. Only this time they both looked down in their face. The younger version of Misty held red streaks near her eyes, as the young boy was comforting her.

"It'll be okay, Misty. Trust me. We'll see each again after your mother gets well again," said the boy tenderly.

"Really?" asked Misty.

"Uh huh," said the boy nodding.

"Promise?" asked Misty. Her face was flushed as she looked at her friend. She held her pinkie out waiting for a trusty pinkie swear. 

"Promise, we'll see each other again someday," said the boy. He en collapsed his pinkie around hers. The two children sighed as the grandfather clock on the side chimed ten times.

"Now I remember," said the adult Misty. "This was the Christmas that you died wasn't it, Mom?" 

The ghost nodded but made no moments to face Misty. She sighed as she followed her glaze to scene before her.

"It's ten, Toshi. My sister Lily is going to be here soon," exclaimed Misty.

"Maybe she'll be late?" asked the young boy hopefully.

"Not a chance. My sisters are never late," said Misty. The young boy nodded before turning away.

"I don't mean it like that Toshi. I'll miss you. I swear I will," said Misty hurriedly.

"I know," whispered the boy. His eyes were full of tears that both Mistys could detect. "It's just so hard to say good bye."

"I know. I feel the same," whispered Misty. Before she could say anything the door behind them opened. The adult Misty quickly turned around in unison with her childhood self. The two grasped at the same time but for different reasons.

"Lily," whispered the two Mistys.

In walked a young beautiful girl of light pale skin and blond hair that flowed freely. She was wearing a wool jacket. Her eyes were blotchy scenting that she had been crying. "Well like come on Misty. Daisy and Violet are like waiting with the chauffeur," said Lily.

The childhood Misty nodded as she picked up her small suitcase and a backpack holding all her treasures. Before leaving to join her sisters Misty turned around one last time to face her friend.

"Good bye Toshi."

"It's not good bye. It's till we meet up again," said the boy. He grinned as he held up his famous peace sign.

"Right," said Misty nodding and walked away leaving the young boy standing solemnly by himself. Misty joined her sister's side and handed her, her one suitcase. The two siblings walked out of the classroom leaving the young boy in thought. A thought flashed though his mind and he cringed. 

"Misty! Wait," shouted the young boy hopelessly. He tore out of the classroom as fast as he could. The adult Misty turned to her ghost waiting for an answer. 

"Come," said the ghost leading Misty to the window that showed the front of the school. "We'll watch from in here." Misty nodded as she watched her younger self-board the fancy limo. 

"I'm sorry we had to sell that limo, Mom," said Misty. She remembered quite well when she was younger and very rich.

"It's okay I never did like that limo much any ways. Your father fancied it a lot through," said the ghost. 

"Oh," said Misty. She looked out the window to find to car driving away just as the young boy ran out the schoolhouse. The boy looked furiously this way and way till he spotted the car. 

"Misty don't go!" shouted the boy. Knowing that she couldn't have possibly have heard the boy took off running till he was a lined with the car. "Misty," shouted the boy nearly out of breath. To his relief the window were rolled down showing Misty's concern face.

"What is it?" asked Misty curious.

"Your Christmas present," shouted the boy. 

"What?" asked Misty. "You ran all the way out here to give me my Christmas present. But you shouldn't have."

"I had too. I can't wait to give it to you later. Here don't open it till you are alone and depress. Open it to remember me," said the boy. With that said he tossed the small gift into the car landing in Misty's open hands. 

"I promise, and thank you," shouted Misty. She felt an urge on her shoulders and rolled up the windows. The young boy sighed as he stopped running and watched the black limo drive away, away from his life with his love. When the limo was too far to see the boy sighed and made his long trek back to the schoolhouse.

******

While back in the schoolhouse. "Maybe it wasn't right sending you away like that Misty," said the ghost.

"Are you kidding? If I never went away from here I might have married that orphanage kid," said Misty.

"But you loved him," protested the ghost. 

"I was lonely. He was a friend, and I confused it with love."

"You sure won't like that from what I remember," said the ghost chuckling.

"Well still if I never left would never gotten into Pokemon training and met Gary," said Misty. For a minute Misty went silent before she spoke again. "What exactly was the gift that kid gave me that day any ways?"

"You really care?" asked the ghost.

"No."

"Well then I'm going to show you another Christmas. This time we travel come," said the ghost. Misty nodded before taking a hold of the ghost's hand. She put the present behind her mind as she watched the neon before her flash back. The ride was soon over in a brut stop dropping Misty into a pile of cold snow. She quickly looked around but saw nothing that seemed familiar to her. It was a beach a beach was snow everywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Misty to the ghost.

"Don't you remember this Christmas?" asked the ghost.

"No," said Misty annoyingly. "If I did, I wouldn't be wondering."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You don't have to pull the fun from this ride. We still have a lot more stops to make," said the ghost.

TBC

****

A/N: I know it was suppose to be a long chapter but with school and I mean a lot of homework I really don't have enough time to write. So I decided to cut this chapter off at here. I was planning on finishing the Ghost of Christmas Past in all in one chapter, but I couldn't, sorry. Can you guess who that young boy is? Nah! Can't tell it'll ruin that story. Got any ideas who the Ghost of Christmas Present could be? Review please review. Pikachu loves reviews it helps her write faster and finish her homework sooner. I'm still aiming on finishing this on Christmas day, so I better keep writing. 


End file.
